


Peu importe le flacon... quoique

by Thapphireth



Category: Bleach
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 03:08:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16054193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thapphireth/pseuds/Thapphireth
Summary: Les deux flacons étaient identiques ! On n'a pas idée !





	Peu importe le flacon... quoique

**Author's Note:**

> Texte écrit il y a longtemps pour le défi 30_morts.

Tournant et virant d'un air marri au milieu du laboratoire, Kisuke Urahara semblait plongé dans le plus complet désarroi. Il marmonnait tout en s'interrompant à intervalles réguliers d'un «Oh, mais non ! Ca ne passera jamais comme ça !» et d'un geste impatient de la main. De temps à autre, il jetait un regard d'excuse à un étrange objet posé sur l'une des nombreuses surfaces de travail de la salle, puis recommençait à tourner en rond. Pour une solution drastique, c'en était une. Les deux flacons à la funeste ressemblance étaient toujours posés là où il les avait laissés lorsqu'il avait compris ce qui s'était produit.  
C'est quand même fascinant, se surprit-il à penser. Les vêtements on subi le même sort que le spéci...que la victime.  
Une fois de plus, il s'immobilisa face au corps et poussa un soupir navré. Il savait bien qu'il aurait dû s'arranger pour donner au poison et au remède un aspect clairement identifiable. Il n'aurait pas dû céder à la méfiance maladive de Mayuri à l'endroit des excipients. Il aurait dû insister et ajouter au moins un colorant. Ça lui apprendrait à vouloir encore séduire un subordonné.  
 _Ça valait bien le coup de le sortir de sa cage si c'était pour qu'il finisse comme un pruneau._  
«Voyez-vous, Commandant Genryuusai, nous étions en passe de découvrir une solution contre le vieillissement prématuré dû à l'absorption de composants radio-reiatsiques modifiés, et...»  
Il s'interrompit derechef, et se tordit les doigts d'anxiété.  
«...et il apparaît aujourd'hui clairement que l'on peut traiter le mal par le mal. Le troisième siège Kurotsuchi semble avoir atteint un état -malheureusement fatal- d'imputrescibilité. Il semblerait également que son reiatsu ait été compressé au point de devenir solide et une source inépuisable permettant l'émission de photons.»  
Non, décidément, il pouvait bien présenter les choses de n'importe quelle façon, Kisuke Urahara avait transformé son subordonné en figue lumineuse imputrescible.  
 _Il serait pas mal, en lampe de chevet._


End file.
